Dangerous Romance
by readersparadise
Summary: They met as Rose & Christopher is the beautiful island of Puerto Rico. They had a beautiful fling they both will never forget but they new that whatever they had was going to end since neither of them were staying long in the island. They meet again in Seattle as Christian & Anastasia. Can they pick up where they left off? What if something comes up that can tear them apart? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I came up with this idea a few weeks ago and I'g going to give it a try.**

**There's no BDSM in this story  
CG and Ana are OOC  
Ana is 24  
****Christian is 27**

**That is some basic info through out the story I'll be posting more :)**

**better summary:**

**They met as Rose and Christopher is the beautiful Island of Puerto Rico. They had a beautiful fling they both will never forget but they new that whatever they had was going to end since neither of them were staying long in the island. After they left they meet again in Seattle as Anastasia and Christian. Can they pick up where they left off? Can they keep up with their romance in the real world? What happens when both discover something that neither of them saw coming, something that can tear them apart?**

* * *

Two months. That's the time I had to spend in Puerto Rico. Trying to keep myself safe. These are the consequences of being part of a family that are either scam artists or killers.

That's right.

I have a dysfunctional family.

Many people do but unlike them I can't love them. How can I possibly love them when all they care about is making money? I haven't been able to live a normal life due to who I'm related to its hard to travel or even work because anyone would want to take revenge on my family and I'm usually a target. Well I'm the target to those that find out they Stephen and Carla have a daughter. I'm not part of their lifestyle. I have no idea what goes on in their "business" but I still end up being a target.

The only time I have ever felt safe and normal was when I went to live with my uncle Ray for a few years. But even then I had to watch my surrounding.

Uncle Ray has been living in England for the past year. Why?

Revenge.

He was a target.

Last year he was held hostage and beaten almost to death. When he was able to escape he ran. I don't blame him, I should have gone too but I was too stubborn.

Now here I am. Living in Seattle for three days already. I swore that after having to leave Long Island, NY to Puerto Rico for my safety I was never to return. I even changed my last name from Morton to Steele. I rather have uncle Ray's last name. Stephen and Ray are step brothers and Stephen has been my step dad since I was 4.

I'm also thankful people mainly new me as Annie. Not Anastasia.

The one good thing about having to escape to Puerto Rico was meeting Christopher.

He knew me as Rose.

We both new we gave each other fake names.

The time we had together had an expiration date. We both knew it. We both weren't staying long there.

It was a short fling.

A wonderful memorable fling.

We both were extremely attracted to each other and had many nights together. But last time we had sex it was different. He made love to me. Not fuck. He cherished me our last night.

Our adventures in the beautiful island will be a fun memory. What we had was something wild and spontaneous. But now back to the real world.

I've been telling myself that if what we had was real and not just a fling he'll be a part of my life again.

I'm sitting in an office for an interview for a PA position to Ros Bailey. The second in command for this company.

As I answer he last question she gives me a smirk.

"You know what?" She starts. "I'm hiring you on the spot. You have a great personality and attitude and we might just get along."

"Are you serious?" I ask in disbelief.

"I sure am, just sign here and you'll start Monday. You'll have a whole weekend to get ready." Still not being able to believe I got the job I sign to where she points to. Her phone lights up with a message and she groans.

"The boss will be in here in a few minutes I don't like seeing his grumpy face this early in the morning." She says and I can tell she's joking around.

A few minutes later there's a knock on her door.

"That must be Mr. Christian Grey" she say. "COME IN!"

The door is open and in comes in the person I least expected to see.

"Hello Grey, what can I help you with?" She asks him but his eyes are on me.

I'm frozen in my spot.

Faith has a funny way of working I never would have thought my Christopher would be CEO of HEH, Christian Grey.

"Hi, I'm Anastasia Steele." I introduce myself giving him my hand. He takes it and shakes it lightly.

"Christian Grey" he says. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm guessing you're Ros' new PA?"

"Yeah, I am."

I really did want to see him again but I don't think it'll be easy now. But the again this is the real world. What we had was a spontaneous living in the moment decision. We can't have that now, or can we?

I'm sure I'll find out.

* * *

**Christian POV**

I've been back in Seattle for only a week and the only thing on my mind is my beautiful Rose. If only I could have gotten her real name so I can look for her again but I never asked. She never asked for mine. What we had was amazing and I wish I was still in Puerto Rico with her. It was nice to be in a place where no one knew who I was. I felt free.

At first I was pissed off with that fact that I had to stay low and go into hiding in Puerto Rico. But having to leave the country was the best thing that ever happened to me. I just hope to cross paths with Rose once again.

I bet you're wondering why I had to remain low for a while. After many threats and two failed attempts of murder I had to run for my safety. All of this is happening due to Elena Lincoln sick obsession with me. She's always had a thing for me but she gave me the creeps. When I started dating she would scare the girls away. She used the fact that she was friends with my mom to get to me and ruin my life. Then mom came to me one day to talk about Elena and how she wanted to start a business and asked if I can help her. At first I wanted to say no but then I thought about the fact that if I help her she might get of my back.

How wrong I was.

Doing business with her was the worst mistake ever. She would call me for any small thing and show up at my office for "business". I gifted her, her business since it was stable enough to run without my help so I can wash my hand from her.

Now that's when things went so wrong. She started stalking and threatening me. Security of course got tighter.

First attempt to kill me was at a bar. I stopped by to get a drink before heading home. Apparently she was following me and caught up. Taylor, he's head of my security, noticed her running my way with a knife in her hands while I was making my way back to the car. He caught her before she reached me. I was immediately taken home and I upped my security. Taylor had told me how she kept saying if she can't have me no one can.

Second attempt was in the parking lot at GEH. I was walking with Taylor when Elena and two other people approached with guns. Luckily there's cameras everywhere so security came running down and it turned into a gun party with shots flying everywhere. When Taylor shot one of her accomplice on the leg a car came by and they all go in. Running away. Sawyer, another one of my security men, followed behind trying to catch them but lost them due to traffic.

I had asked Taylor how they even managed to get in since you need a code to get in and he said they used a device to break in. That's when it was decided I had to get away from Seattle, the state, even the country. After two months it was okay for me to come back. Of course security is really tight and I could still be in danger but we're all taking precautions. We're still looking for Elena and her accomplices.

I'm on my way to Ros' office to pick up some paperwork. Thanks to her I'm not behind in anything. Having to work all the way from PR was a bit hard but with Ros' help everything went by smooth with my two month absence.

I knock on her door and step in as soon as she scream for me to come in. As soon as I step in my eyes lock on the beautiful lady in front of me.

Holy fuck, its my beautiful Rose. In my company.

"Hello, Grey. What can I help you with?" Ros' asks but I can't even turn my attention to her.

"Hi, I'm Anastasia Steele" she gives me her hand and I shake it.

"Christian Grey." I say "Pleasure to meet you. I'm guessing you're Ros' new PA?"

"Yeah I am"

"Well, welcome to the company." I smile. "Ros I need the paperwork for the deal with just finished with" I finally turn to Ros and she hands me a folder. "See you later Ros, I'll be seeing you soon Miss Steele." I leave her office and head to the elevator slowly hoping to catch Rose, well Anastasia, when she walks out the office.

Luck is on my side because two minutes after I step out she steps out. When she walks up to the elevator I can tell she's trying to hide her smile. When the elevator arrives we both step in.

"So your name is Christian? And you're a CEO? Never saw that coming" She presses the button to the first floor. "Well I see where you got Christopher from.  
Chris-topher  
Chris-tian"

"You never called me Christopher, just Chris. So it always felt like you were saying my real name. Where did Rose come from?"

"It's my middle name" She smiles.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, beautiful name. Goes with you."

"Wait what floor is your office?" She asks.

"20th"

"So you'll be going all the way down then back up?"

"Worth it" I smirk and she giggles.

When we reach the first floor she steps out and turn to me.

"Chris" She says as a goodbye.

"Rose" I reply and she smiles once again. I have never been excited to have a beautiful lady working in my company and now I can't wait till Rose starts. Can we even have what he had in the island?

I guess I'll have to figure that out.

* * *

**Okay so here's the first chapter. I'll probably post two more chapters before the new year. Let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad you guys are interested in this new story!  
To the person who asked if Ana was a virgin before having sex with Christian the answer is no :)  
Here's a chapter! Enjoy.**

* * *

**ANA POV**

It's Saturday afternoon and I've been apartment hunting all morning. So far I've found nothing. I may have a good amount of money in my bank account but I don't want to waste it by staying in a hotel so long.

I make my way to Starbucks because I'm in dire need of sugar and caffeine. When I open the door I bump into someone making him drop his drink.

"Oh shit, sorry chick." He says looking up from his phone.

"It's fine I didn't even notice you walking out. Why would they have tinted window doors?"

"Damn it Elliot, stop texting and walking!" A beautiful blonde walks up to him. "Sorry about him he's such a klutz when texting and walking."

"It's fine. I didn't see him anyways."

"Stupid tinted windows huh?" We both laugh. "Cute top! Where did you get it?" She asks.

"Oh" I look down "Charlotte Russe"

"Love it! Anyways, I'm Kate Kavanagh and this is my boyfriend Elliot Grey" she says.

"Grey?" I question.

"Yup, the hot older brother of Christian Grey, I'm just not as popular." He says in a joking matter and I giggle. Kate rolls her eyes shaking her head.

"I'm Anastasia Steele" I introduce myself. "Ana for short"

"Well Ana pleasure to meet you. Are you from around here?" Kate asks.

"Just moved here. Kind of a spontaneous decision. I've been apartment hunting and living in a hotel for the last four days."

"Come hang with us tonight and then Sunday if you want I can show you around." Kate offers.

"Wow really? Thanks! That's really nice of you. I'd like to hang with you guys tonight. Where at?"

"We're going to a night lounge for drinks and music. Give me your phone" I hand it over to her and she puts her number in and the calls her phone to save my number. "I'll text you letting you know the details"

"Sounds good!"

"We have to get going. Nice meeting you and see you later." Kate says

"Bye pretty lady!" Elliot says and they walk away.

Not only did I make a friend I also met Christian's brother. How lovely. I laugh to myself and head into Starbucks and order my drink.

For the rest of the day I continue apartment hunting but I find nothing. I make my way back to the hotel I'm staying at and take a long hot shower. After I'm done I decide to give my Uncle Ray a call. I miss him so much!

"My Annie! How are you?" He sounds like he just woke up. Fuck! I look at the time and it's 6:30pm so it's like 3:30am his time.

"Uncle Ray I'm so sorry I keep forgetting the time difference!"

"No, don't worry! I'm not in London I'm in Miami actually."

"Miami? Why?"

"Visiting an old friend"

"Just be careful okay" I say a bit worried.

"I know I know. I'm always aware of everything now. You better be careful yourself." He says as a demand.

"I am I promise. I just wanted to say I miss you and love you.."

"I miss you and love you too.. I'll fly out to Seattle in a month or so okay?"

"Really?" I say exited. "That would be amazing!"

He chuckles. "Yes, really. I'll call soon letting you know when I'll head out, alright?"

"Okay. See you soon."

"See you soon." We both hang up and I feel a bit more relaxed. Talking to Uncle Ray always makes me feel relaxed. Knowing he's okay keeps me calmed. Uncle Ray has been more of a dad than my actual step dad.

My phone lights up with a text and I'm guessing it's from Kate.

**_Hey girl! What hotel are you staying at? We'll pick you up. Be ready by 8._**

I reply with the hotel name and let her know I'll be ready. I get up and head to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. My hair is really long and I love it but sometimes it's just a hassle getting my hair done. Being that I want to wear a long sleeve burgundy dress I put my hair up is a high, well done, pony tail. As for my makeup I do a winged eyeliner and just apply mascara. Then I apply a bit of red lipgloss. Keeping it all simple. When I finish I take the dress out my suitcase and put it on.

This is my favorite dress. I wore it only once and it was in Puerto Rico when Chris and I went out on a date.  
It stops two inches above the knees and it hugs all my curves.

My phone lights up once again and it's Kate letting me know she's outside. I grab my clutch and go meet up with her.

"Hey! Where's your boyfriend?" I ask as I step into her car.

"He went to pick up his sister and to convince his brother to head out with us."

"Oh, cool." So Chris might come. I sure hope so.

The drive isn't long and before I know it Kate is parking her car and we're making our way to the lounge. Kate looks gorgeous tonight with a Royal Blue strapless dress and black heels. Her hair is wavy and her makeup is amazingly done. I notice how she leads us to the VIP section. Maybe she has good connections.

"Oh, look they arrived first than us." She points to Elliot, Chris and I'm guessing their sister. We walk over and Elliot gives me a high five.

"Welcome to my lounge. Isn't it fucking amazing?"

"You're lounge!? You own this place?"

"Yup, thanks to the help of my baby brother. Christian this is Ana. Ana this is Christian and that is our little sister Mia."

"Hi, Mia. Pleasure to meet you" I tell her.

"Likewise" she smiles.

"Anastasia" Chris says. "What a surprise seeing you here."

"I could say the same thing Chris-tian"

"Wait you both know each other?" Elliot asks.

"Yeah, met him while applying for a PA position at his company" I hear Chris snort but covers it up with a cough.

"Oh, well I'm going to get drinks. What do you guys want?"

Mia yells for a margarita and so does Kate. I ask for Ciroc with orange juice and Chris just wants beer.

"Kate come help me." Elliot says and she nods taking his hand and walking to the bar.

"I'm going to the ladies room." Mia says stepping out.

And then there were two.

"Rose, you look beautiful."

"Chris, you look rather handsome yourself." I smile.

"I'm glad Elliot pressured me to come. Seeing you is always a good thing."

"You know.. We have a lot to talk about." I tell him.

"I know. But tonight lets just have fun. Let's pretend we're back in Puerto Rico." He takes my hand and kisses it and I smile even bigger.

"How are we doing to do that when you're brother and sister and Kate are watching?" I giggle.

"I'm at a lounge next to a beautiful lady. I'm drinking, dancing and having fun with someone who's single. They can't really say much can they?"

"True." I bite my lip.

"Rose" he leans down and whispers in my ear. "Stop biting that lip. It's been a week since I've kissed you and you're tempting me."

"Then kiss me. No one is watching." He takes a look around then cups my face and kisses me. It's a deep, passionate kiss. "I've missed you. And like you said it's only been a week.."

"Trust me you've been on my mind this whole time. I was tempted to make a public announcement to look for you"

_As lovely as that sounds that would have put me in danger.._

"Whoa there sir, ain't that a little extreme?"

"Yes, but I'd do anything to get to you."

I'm about to say something when Elliot and Kate return.

"Here you guys go, where is Mia?"

"Ladies room. She's been there a while- oh there she comes" I take my drink a take a sip of it.

"Come on I want to dance" Kate says then gulps down her margarita.

"Me too." Elliot take her hand and they walk to the dance floor.

"I'm going to find me a man" Mia pipes up then heads out.

"Be careful" Chris calls out.

"Yeah yeah" she smiles.

"And once again we're alone" I lean into him.

"I like it like that"

"So do I."

"Where are you staying at?" He asks while taking my hand.

"Hotel at the moment. I'm looking for an apartment."

"Just move in-"

"NOPE, not going to happen." In interrupt.

"You didn't even let me finish.."

"I'm not moving in with you. We can't just do things like that right now."

"Fine" he pouts. "Why haven't you found an apartment?"

"They're either too shitty or too expensive or shitty and expensive.."

"Look.. Mia lives in a really nice building close to here. It's affordable and really clean. Her neighbor just moved out. I can give you the address and you can check it out."

"Yeah I liked that"

"You could just move in with me" he mutters

"Shush it" I laugh. "Come here" I grab his face and give him a quick kiss.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Kate said she'd show me around."

"Can you like cancel?"

"No" I laugh.

"Fine. Have dinner with me then."

"Alright" he intertwined his fingers with mine.

"This dress looks familiar"

"I wore it for one of our dates remember?" I ask.

"Hell yeah." He leans down close to my ear. "I also remember peeling you out of it." He lightly bites my neck.

"Hmm I remember that too" I smirk.

"Remember how I kissed every inch of your body?" He whispers.

"Yeah.." I nod

"Remember how I ate that sweet-"

"CHRIS!" I scold and he laughs. "Not an appropriate topic at the moment."

"Fine I'll stop." He's still laughing. Little asshole. "But you should know that I'm craving that sweet-"

"For the love of god, Chris, if you say the P word I'm walking away"

"Pussy?" He laughs. I get up but he pulls me back and I land on his lap. He wraps his arms around me. "You're not going anywhere"

"Why can't you say vagina?" I whine.

"Because you like it when I talk dirty."

"Absolutely true." I notice Mia coming back to I get off his lap and sit next to him. "Hey Mia, any luck?"

"No, they're all being dicks." She takes a seat next to us.

"Come. We don't need guys" I smirk at Chris then take Mia's hand. Chris raises his eyebrow at me. "Let's go dance."

"Fine with me" she says.

I spend the rest of the night dancing with Kate, Mia and even Chris. Well actually mostly Chris. He didn't let go of me all and I absolutely loved it. Elliot had made a comment saying it was weird seeing Christian having so much fun. If he only knew about all the fun we had at the island. Being in the same circle as Chris is going to be rather interesting.

* * *

**CHRISTIAN POV**

Last night was fucking amazing. Having Rose in my arms dancing was one of the hottest things ever. The way she moves that delectable ass can make me hard in a heartbeat. God, Rose looked absolutely beautiful. She's always beautiful. My Rose..

I had asked her to move in with me last night but she declined. She claimed that it was something we shouldn't do at the moment. Even though I want here with me at all times I agree. This is the real life. No one knows about what he had. About our two months together, it would seemed weird if she moved in with me. Now things have to be taken slowly.

"Mr. Grey" Taylor walks into my home office. "You wanted to talk?"

"Anything new on Elena and her accomplices?"

"No sir, but Welch said he's digging deeper. He believes she has another back account in another name since it possible she payed for the people that were with her."

"Tell him to do all he can I need answers as soon as possible. No sightings either?"

"She was spotted in Missouri last week but then she disappeared again, we're doing everything we can to find her."

"FUCK!" I slam my fist on the desk "how is it so hard to find her!?"

"Same thing I ask myself" He sighs.

"I WANT ANSWERS. I NEED HER HERE!" I'm so fucking furious! She needs to pay for everything she's done.

"We're going to everything in our power sir, I give you my word"

I nod. "Alright, you're dismissed."

Fucking hell, Elena needs to be found. She needs to pay! I want fucking payback for what she's done. I need to know who were her damn accomplices!

I want to see Rose already and forget about everything. She doesn't know why I had to stay in PR for a while all she knew is that I had to go away for a while. Just like I don't know why she was there either. Maybe talking to someone knew about what I'm going through would help me stress less. Maybe talking to Rose and trusting her can help me relax.

Can't wait to have dinner tonight with my beautiful Rose..

* * *

**Next chapter will be after Christmas so I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and happy holidays! xx**

**Don't forget to review darlings :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for this late update! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story so far!**

* * *

**Ana POV**

Sunday I woke up so tired and luckily not hung over. Last night was just fucking amazing. Having Chris with me is always great and I can't believe we're in the same state. In the same city. In the same circle..

Today I'm meeting up with Kate for lunch and then I'm going to check out the apartment Chris told me about last night. Once he took me to the hotel I'm staying at we exchanged numbers and he gave me the address to the place.

That was the best part of last! Getting alone time with him. Kate was drunk so Elliot took her home and Mia just called for a cab. Chris offered to take me hotel I'm staying at and I had said yes in a heart beat.

During the car ride we talked, laughed and held hands. It felt as if we were a real couple. We even had a quick goodnight kiss.

As I'm getting ready to meet up with Kate I can't stop thinking of Chris. He's just so wonderful. I just wish we can get back to how we were.

When Kate arrives I'm in shock she didn't let me know she was picking me up. I had assumed we were just going to me up wherever. Thankful that I don't have to walk or call a cab, I get in her car and we're off to a pizza parlor.

"How did you wake up feeling?" I ask.

"Oh god, not as horrible as I thought! Thank god. You?"

"I woke up feeling good. Hey after lunch can you take me Mia's place. Christian had told me her neighbor moved out that apartment so I'm going to check it out."

"Sure" she smiles. "It's a really nice place and the apartments are so cute and spacious. You'd be surprise how affordable it is."

We ride in silence for a few minutes and once we arrive we head right in.

"I want pepperoni, how about you?" She asks.

"Me too."

"I'll just order a pie" she says and I begin to take my wallet out to pay my half. "No, don't worry. Lunch is on me."

"But-"

"No buts" she interrupt. "I got this" she smiles. I nod and go over to pick a table and sit.

A few minutes later she arrives.

"So, after you check out the apartment I can drive around and show you the neighborhood. Then we can go shopping." She grins.

"Shopping?"

"Oh yeah. Come on, I need new lingerie so might as well make a pit stop." She laughs and I join her.

"Alright, count me in."

Our pizza is places on our table and we both dig in. Who knew two girls can eat a whole pie of pizza and still want more afterwards?

Once we finished, Kate drives me to the apartment and the owner is there waiting for me. Tina, the owner, shows us the way and opens the apartment door. Once Kate and I step in we look around and the first thing I notice is how spacious is it. It's a three bedroom and had two bathrooms; one in the master bedroom and one across the the other room. The kitchen and living room are pretty big. The place is really nice. Once the lady told me the price I was sold. Right on my budget so I signed a lease then and there. She handed me the keys in the moment.

I bet you're wondering why I got a three bedroom apartment. Why not get one? It fits my budget and I'm getting a lot of space. Plus I have room for when Uncle Ray visits or if I have a friend sleep over. If I ever make more friends!

As Kate said she would, we drove around for a while. She showed me where I can take a bus to GEH and small grocery stores near the place. She showed me how to get to the pizzeria we were at as well. Then she drove off to the mall.

"I didn't expect you were going to get the apartment today. Why do you carry for much cash with you?"

"Why not?"

She shakes her head and laughs. Once we arrive we both head into the mall and she immediately goes into Victoria's Secret. Since I'm already here why not pick a few things up.

Kate buys this sexy, red, lace underwear with the matching bra. I get a black set. When we go pay Kate turns to me.

"So you carry about $1000 in cash plus you have a card. You're my kind of girl." She laughs. I'm surprised she didn't ask where I got all this money from. When I worked in New York I use to save up a lot of money plus my mom would just wire money into my account. It would be huge amounts too! Luckily it wasn't dirty money, it was money made from the real-estate my mom owns.

After we're done there we head into others stores and I end up buying an outfit for dinner tonight with Chris. Oh yes dinner! I can't wait.

"So you moving in tonight?" Kate says.

"I have no bed there so I was going to spend a few more nights at the hotel until I get one."

"Oh no don't worry about that. My brother moved out my place but left his King sized bed behind. I was going to give it to you if you got the apartment but I forgot to mention it the moment we got to the mall. He also left a dresser behind too. You can have it" she smiles.

"Really? Thanks." Wow, I truly have luck on my side these past few days.

"No problem, I'll just text Elliot to go to my place and and get it to yours. He'll have it done by.." She checks the time "actually im sure he's done doing what he had to do today he can do it now hold on" she calls him and asks him to do me that favor. I can hear him say that it's no problem that he'll stop at her place right now and for us to wait for him at the apartment.

"He said-"

"I heard" I interrupt and she laughs. "Is there a target around here? I might as well buy something's for my place."

"Yeah lets go."

Kate tells Elliot we're heading to target first to just wait at her house until we done.

After an hour of picking out a bed set, a mirror, plates, utensils, pots and pans, towels, soap, shampoo and conditioner we go to my place. During the time in Target I had text Chris letting him know I got the place to pick me up from there around 8. It's 7 now so I hope I have enough time to get ready.

Elliot sets the bed and dresser in my room and I can't thank him and Kate enough for helping out. Once they leave I begin to get ready for dinner.

After I take a shower I apply my makeup and I go light and simple. I leave my hair down in waves and pick out my new outfit.

I had bought black dressy shorts, a dark purple lace top and a black blazer. I place my new mirror my the wall to see myself and then I put on my purple pumps.

Perfect.

Right at 8pm Chris knocks on my door.

"Hi" I say.

"Hey," he smiles. "You look beautiful, ready?"

"Thank you and yes I am. Let me just get my bag." I run to my room grabbing my bag and take out the keys to close the door. "I'm surprised your sister hasn't noticed I live two doors down from her now."

"She won't notice until tomorrow." He chuckles. "She's been with mom all day and is staying the night at my parents place."

"Oh"

"Oh I forgot to do something" he grabs my face and kisses me.

"Now I have to reapply my lipstick" I giggle. He takes my hand leading me to his car.

I still can't believe he's here with me.

* * *

**Christian POV**

Rose looks absolutely beautiful tonight. Having alone time with her is all I crave for. I had made reservations at a restaurant and I had requested a private room. Hopefully Rose won't mind.

When we arrive we're let right in and lead into the private room. By the look on Rose face she doesn't mind at all.

"I'm kind of glad we're totally alone. It's like we can talk in private" she says. "And we do have a lot to talk about."

"We do, so why don't you start us off"

She first orders her drink then waits for the waiter to leave. "It's no secret that we feel something for each other, that we're attracted to each other, what are we going to do about that? I don't think we can just have everything we had in Puerto Rico."

"What's there to do? We should just be together." I simply answer.

"But it's not that easy.." She sighs. "Chris this is the real world. This isn't our carefree life in the island. You're my boss and people are going to start asking questions and wonder.."

"I understand that we can't just jump to what we had, that we have to take things a bit slow. But who says we can't have we had? It's ours baby we can have it if we want to and no can say shit about it. We just have to be smart about it. People will start asking questions, especially my family. I was in Puerto Rico for.. Safety purposes so it's be tricky to bring this up. I was suppose to be there to get away from something not being carefree and dating you."

I had decided against telling Rose why I ran to PR. We just bumped into each other in Seattle. We're living in the same place. I didn't want to scare her away on our first official date here. Telling her it was for safety purposes was enough for now.

"You're still my boss, it would look.. Wrong..."

The waiter comes back in to take our order. Rose once away waits for him to leave.

"How about we keep this to ourselves for now. The whole relationship part. People would just see us go on dates but everything else would be a secret."

"Yeah, that's good. We can just do things slowly." She smiles.

"I want you so it's obvious I'm not letting you go at all. I'm doing this because it's what makes you feel comfortable but if it was up to me everyone would know you're mine" I smirk.

"I know I know" she laughs "but I am yours even if the world knows it or not"

"Damn right, baby" she laughs again and takes my hand.

"I'm so glad faith brought us back together." She looks deep into my eyes.

"See, I told you we'd meet again" I joke.

"You sure did, Chris." She gets up from her chair and comes around to give me a quick kiss. "I hope we can make this work, you know and continue growing."

"It will, I promise." I pull her quickly to my lap and hold her hand.

_Rose, trust me, I'm not letting go._

* * *

**I'll be continuing the rest of their date in the next chapter :) Hope you guys enjoyed this one. I'll update as soon as possible! Any questions, comments or concerns leave them as a review or PM me :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was going to continue the date but there was no need. I'm so freaking sorry I haven't updated this one as much. I promise you I'll update more!**

* * *

It's been a week since our date. I see Rose a lot in the building and that's something I quite enjoy. She gives me a small smile every time she sees me and it just makes my day even better. Her background check has taken forever to get to me. Even though I trust her this is something I need to check on for the sake of the company.

But it feels wrong.

I'll probably let her know I got this on our date tonight.

Oh yes, that's right.. We have another date. This time, I'm taking her to my home. Dinner at my place.

"Mr. Grey," Taylor comes in "I see you have Anastasia Steele's background check."

"Yes, I was just about to read it."

"There's something weird." As soon as those words come out of Taylor's I open her file.

_Name: Anastasia Rose Steele_

I keep skimming through it when I notice what's weird. She has a step father named Stephen Morton. He's been married to her mom for over 15 years. It says he adopted Ana as his daughter yet she doesn't have his last night. She has her uncle, Raymond Steele, last name.

It also said she lived with him for a whole.

Okay, that's not weird. But it isn't normal.

"Yeah, okay, I'll ask her about it." I tell him.

"Just like that?" He gives me a weird look.

"Just like that. She's coming over for dinner tonight."

"Oh?" He looks at me in a weird way.

"We do have something to talk about but later. Anyways.. Anything new on Elena? Or her hired hit men?"

"We found out the name of one of them. Kyle Simpson. 25 years old. Doesn't have a stable home he's always moving around. We're still trying to get more information on him. There's nothing yet on the other guy and Elena is on the move a lot."

"Taylor I want her brought to me! Keep fucking looking."

"Yes, sir." He leaves my office and I lean back in my chair.

Elena, where the fuck are you!?

* * *

**Ana POV.**

Uncle Ray would kill me if he knew how careless I've been in Seattle so far. With a family like mine you can't just trust anyone. But I trusted Kate, Elliot, and Chris. Well, I've been trusting Chris for over two months but he doesn't know about that.

My first week on the job has been rather easy. Ros is really nice and easy to work with. When I'm having trouble she's always there to answer my question. I met her wife yesterday and she's really bubbly and adorable. They make such a cute couple. I see Chris around a lot too. Not that I'm complaining but it takes a lot of self control not to attack him. It's fucking hot seeing his all CEO like especially with his damn suits. He looks so fucking sexy!

I'm almost done with work for the day and I can't wait to get home and relax before my date tonight. I agreed to have dinner with him at his place only because he's going to be hearing a mouthful from me.

Yesterday, a bunch of new furniture arrives to my place. Couch, tables, chairs, tv stand, house decorations, everything! BRAND NEW! I know he wants to help me but he didn't need to get me everything! And he didn't even call me to let me know. I found out when there was a knock on my door.

"Ana," Ros calls out.

"Yes?"

"Go home, we're done for the day." She smiles.

"You sure?"

"Positive. Oh and great job on the first week. You've done amazing." I smile and nod grabbing my things then head out. I haven't seen Chris today at all so I'm guessing he's busy.

Once I arrive to my place I see Mia leaving hers.

"Hey! Ana!"

"Hey" I greet her.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow? We should have a girls day with Kate."

"No plans yet" I smile. "I'll let you know"

"Alright. Great. I hope you come. I have to go now. My mom is waiting for me, bye!"

"Bye"

Once I head into my apartment I flop on my bed. How comfy and cozy. Since I have more than enough time to get ready for tonight I decide to be a bit lazy.

I make myself something to eat to ease my hunger until later and then after a while I head into the shower.

I take a hot shower to relax my muscles and let all the tension flow out my body. Hot showers are my best friend.

After that I do my hair and makeup. I put my hair up in a high pony tail and create small waves. I go simple with my makeup. Just eyeliner, mascara and pink lipgloss.

I go through the clothes on my closet. I decide to put on a short flowy black skirt, a white top and my black stilettos.

The sound of my phone startles me. When I look at the caller ID I already know who it is. Even if the number isn't saved.

"Mom, took you a while to call"

"You said you wanted space."

"I know," I sigh "how's everything?"

"Same old same old. I'm just happy you're safe." I smile at my moms comment. We're not really close but we do care about each other and our safety.

"Seattle will keep me safe. I'm sure no one would even think about looking here."

"It was a smart choice. I just wanted to make sure you're doing fine.."

"I am."

"I'll call you soon. I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too mom" I hang up and sigh. What a dysfunctional family.

At 7pm Christian arrives to pick me up.

"You look beautiful" he smiles.

"Thank you," I kiss him.

"Come on, dinner is waiting for us at my place" he takes my hand and walk to his car.

When we arrive to his place my eyes pop out my head. Holy shit this place is huge! And very expensive.

"Nice place"

"Thanks" he smirks. "You should see my room"

"I plan to" I wink.

"Come on let's eat"

Through diner we talk about my first week on the job. Christian tells me how proud he is of me and it makes me all warm and fuzzy. He tells me about how he started his company at a young age and worked his way up. Then it was my turn to tell him how proud of him I was. I ask him about the whole new furniture he got me and he just laughs brushing it off. Oh Chris..

After diner he puts on some music and we dance. Let free. I love seeing him smile and laugh.

We held each other moving around the floor.

Dancing.

"Plans for tomorrow?" He whispers in my ear.

"Your sister wants me to have a girls day with her and Kate"

"Well she can't have you"

"And why is that?" I question staring into his eyes.

"Because you're mine starting tonight and you won't leave until Sunday."

"Holding me captive?" I joke.

"In my bed? Oh yeah" we both laugh.

"Show me your room"

Hell yeah I'm anxious to be with him again.

He takes my hand and leads the way. When we enter his room I look around. I walk into his closet and fall in love. It's so big! I want one. His bathroom is also huge. I could practically live there.

"Big bathroom. Big closet. You do things big huh?"

"You should know" he jokes and I shove him playfully. "Come here" he pulls me close to him and kisses me.

Rough.

I love it.

I slip my heels off and jump on him wrapping my legs around his waist. He grips my ass hard making me moan in his mouth.

He drops me on the bed and gets on top kissing my neck and taking my skirt off. I rip his shirt off and I hear him chuckle.

"What's so funny, Grey?"

"I love how anxious you are" he kisses me again this time biting my lip lightly. He slips my blouse off leaving me in bra and panty. I decided to wear my black lace set.

"Come on let's get these off" I unbutton his pants and slide them off leaving him in boxer briefs.

"If I slide my hands down your panties how wet would I find you to be?"

"How about you check yourself?" I challenge him.

He slips his hand in brushing his thumb on my clit and then dipping a finger in me. I let out a soft moan.

"Very wet"

He dips a second finger and I moan once again.

"Should I make you come like this?"

"No." I answer.

"No?" He raises his eyebrow.

"I want you in me. Make me come with your dick."

"Gladly."

He slips my panties down and takes my bra off. He starts kissing down my collarbone to my chest.. Down my my stomach..

"Chris, baby, please.."

"What do you want?"

"You. In any shape or form.." I say in a whisper.

He pushes his underwear down and begins to rub his dick on me.

"Are you still on the pill?" I nod "good."

He pushes himself in me and I arch my back moaning.

And we spend the rest of the night making love. Going at it for three rounds.

* * *

**Christian POV**

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I feel Rose jumping on me.

"I like this." I chuckle. I run my eyes and I see Rose is wearing my shirt with her panties. "Good morning."

"Morning. I really need to go home."

"Why?" I question.

"I need clothes."

"Fine, I'll take you after breakfast. Did you manage to get out of girls day?"

She laughs and nods. "Your sister had something to do last minute so we left it for next."

"Good." I pull her down. "I forgot to ask you something and, well, tell you something. I had to run a background check on you."

"Oh?"

"I do it with all my employees. I'm curious though, why don't you have your stepdad's last name?"

"Oh you know, I'm not close to him. We never had that father daughter bond. I'm much more closer to my uncle which is his step brother. He's been more of a dad to me. I even lived with him for some time."

"Understandable. Oh, and, I had to tell Taylor about us."

She sighs. "That's understandable. He's head of your security. Who else knows?"

"Him, Gail aka the one who cooked the wonderful meal we ate last night, and another security men of mine. His name is Luke Sawyer. That's it."

"That's fine I guess." She smiles. "Baby steps."

"Baby steps." I kiss her.

Baby steps.

* * *

**Something simple for now. Things will begin to get crazy soon.**


End file.
